


Second Chances

by Praising_Aint_Easy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praising_Aint_Easy/pseuds/Praising_Aint_Easy
Summary: What would you do if you had a second chance? A second chance at a new life, new family, even a chance at love. Come with me as we explore what happens when the boy who lived, and his Godfather both get the second chance they deserve.





	1. Beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who take notice that I have a second story, I do plan on getting back to it eventually. However this story has taken root in my psyche, and since I have little to do but fight with my writers block, I figured it's a good exercise. I do not know how long this story will be yet, but I do have enough of an outline to for several chapters at least. Hope to hear from you as feedback makes this feel worth while, and even more enjoyable!

June 29, 1994

“I swear upon my magic that, I Sirius Orion Black did not betray my best friend James Potter, his wife Lily Potter, nor their son Harry James Potter.” Sirius spoke holding Harry’s wand, a golden glow illuminated the dimly lit room inside the Shrieking Shack. Harry, looking up at the man before him, satisfied that he was in fact innocent reached out and embraced his Godfather. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you pup. Please tell me you were taken in by Aurora?” 

Harry pulled away from the man as he heard his best mate groaning behind him as he started to come to. “Who? I was taken in by the Dursleys, though I’m not sure if being treated like a house elf counts.” Harry said as he moved to help Ron. 

Sirius swore loudly, startling Harry and Ron, though Ron more coward in fear. “Listen Harry, I need to get myself cleared, and only you can help that now. Reach out to your Godmother. If I know anything, it’s Albus FUCKING Dumbledore is playing his games. I’m going to turn myself in before the Dementors find me. Do whatever you have to do to get in contact with her please. Her name is Aurora Greengrass.” 

 

*~*~*~*~* Harry & Daphne *~*~*~*~*

 

Beams of light broke through the window shining down on the hospital bed that was occupied by Harry Potter. Grumbling could be heard from the bed next to him as his best mate pulled a pillow over his head. 

“Harry, your awake.” Came the voice of his best friend and sister of his heart, Hermione Granger. 

“Yeah. After last night I thought I would sleep at least through noon.” He said quietly, reaching over to the nightstand for his glasses. “Are you alright, Hermione?” Harry asked as she came in to clear focus. 

Hermione moved to sit next to him on his bed, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m fine. I’m more worried about you. Are you going to do as Sirius said and reach out to your Godmother?” 

“You are both Barmy if you think that’s a good idea. And thanks for asking if I’m okay.” Snapped Ron as he finally moved to get out of bed. “AFTER ALL, It’s not like either of you were attacked by a madman and had one of your limbs broken.” 

Harry just sighed, looking at Ron. “You know he apologized to you last night. You know he didn’t kill my parents, and you know he was framed by none other than Peter Pettigrew. The same Peter Pettigrew who goes by Wormtail in his rat animagus form. The same Rat that your family owned for how many years? I don’t want to hear it, and as for your leg, it’s about time someone else finally had to break a bone besides me.” 

Harry placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, as he continued on to Ronald. “For once in your life can you stop being the jealous prat you are and be happy for the fact that I actually might have family who cares about me just as much as your family does about you?” 

“Of course I’m jealous!!” Ron yelled moving away from Harry towards the exit. “How could anyone not be! You are Harry Fucking Potter, famous just because you are alive. What am I? Your lame brain side kick? Well no more, Hermione and I don’t need you.” 

Finally finding the courage to speak, Hermione stood beside Harry and grasped his hand. “If you make me choose between you two, then it’s Harry all the way.” She said with fiery determination burning in her eyes. 

Ron just shook his head. “I should have known, it’s always been Harry with you. He will lead you to ruin you know. Him, his murderer of a Godfather, and his snake of a Godmother.” Ron spat at the ground at Harry’s feet before finding his way out of the hospital ward. 

Harry pulled Hermione to him, letting her cry into his shirt. He knew that she always fancied Ron, but he was thankful to at least still have one friend. 

 

*~*~*~*~* Harry & Daphne *~*~*~*~*

 

Later that day found Harry and Hermione sitting in the Library. They had spent half the morning telling Dumbledore the events of the prior evening, about how Sirius had captured Ron to get at Scabbers, aka Wormtail. About how Sirius had swore on his magic that he was innocent of betraying his parents to Voldemort, though leaving out the parts about Lady Greengrass being his Godmother. Harry had begun to distrust the grandfatherly professor after speaking with Sirius, wondering why he had to live with the horrid muggles who hated his mother and everything she stood for. 

“I don’t know Hermione, what would I even say to the woman?” Harry asked when Hermione prompted him to write to his Godmother. 

Hermione chewed on her lip for a moment pondering. “I wish I could help you Harry, but I think that it is something that only you are going to be able to do.” She said quietly, as a first year student walked by. “Do you want some time alone to think?” 

Harry gave a shallow nod. “Yeah, I think I might.Thank you for always being here for me.” 

“Of course, Harry. What is family for?” Hermione smiled sadly, as Ron came across both their minds. “I’ll be in the common room until the feast if you need me.” 

Harry watched his sister, the first real family member he could call his own gather her things and give him the space to think and write. After sitting there staring at the parchment for over half an hour, an idea formed and he began to write his letter to his Godmother.

 

*~*~*~*~* Harry & Daphne *~*~*~*~*  


 

The following day found Harry riding in the carriage down to Hogsmeade with Hermione, Neville, and the Twins. Ron had caught an early carriage with Seamus and Dean, still giving the two of them the cold shoulder. Harry could only shake his head and laugh at his older brothers calling Ron names for treating Harry and Hermione the way he had.

Harry had hoped to find Daphne before breakfast, but it wasn’t until the meal began that he spotted her. However, approaching the Slytherin table would raise too many questions, so he decided to wait till they were on the train. Harry just hoped Daphne was not in the same compartment as Malfoy. 

Before any of them realized, the carriages pulled into the station where chaos had always erupted. Students fighting to get into the “good” compartments, friends trying to find one another, and just general craziness. It wasn’t until Harry noticed a flash of long blonde hair in one of the forward compartments that Harry turned back towards Hermione. “Save me a seat?” He said before dashing off.

Knowing Malfoy tended to favor the rear of the train, he hoped that he was lucky enough that who he thought he saw was indeed who he was looking for. Fighting through people still trying to find their seats, the train jostled and the whistle blew signaling the trains departure. Finally finding the correct compartment, Harry took a steading breath before sliding the door open. 

Thankfully only one person resided inside, and Harry stepped in. “Heiress Greengrass, I apologize for the intrusion.” 

“What do you want, Potter?” Her voice as icy as ever. 

Harry swallowed hard, “I’m not sure if you are aware of what ties our families had in the past, but I was recently made aware of them. I have a request to ask of you, to deliver a letter to your mother. It contains business between House Potter, and House Greengrass.” 

Her cool blue eyes narrowed at the young man before him. It surprised her that he was able to show some level of civility. “I assume that you mean that you should have been raised alongside myself and Astoria?” She thought for a moment before nodding her agreement. “I see no reason not to be able to honor your request, Heir Potter.”

Harry quickly palmed the letter from inside his pocket and handed it over to the one person he thought he could trust to make sure it got delivered. “Thank you Heiress Greengrass. Though if I might ask, you knew of this? That your mother is my Godmother?”

Daphne nodded, not letting her emotions show on her face. Knowing how elated her mother was going to be to finally receive word from Harry. “I was raised with the knowledge, however I was forbidden to approach you before now about this. Mother will be able to go into more detail later.” She slipped the letter into her robes, giving Harry a slight smile. More than she gave anyone within Hogwarts. 

“Then I hope that I shall see you sooner than later.” Harry bowed again, this time giving Daphne a genuine smile. “But for now, I think it best nobody knows of this. I shall excuse myself.” 

Daphne watched the compartment door close, “Be safe… Harry.”


	2. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I am sorry for taking so long to get back to writing this. I have been dealing with some health issues that makes it hard to even sit in a chair for any length of time. So thank you for being patient and for the reviews. They have helped to make me want to get this chapter out. 
> 
> As for moving forward, I do have an outline for several chapters, pretty much the first arc of this story. So as long as I am feeling well enough to sit at my desk, you guys will be getting another chapter.

July 14, 1994

Aurora paced back and forth in Amelia's office within the DMLE, it had been two weeks since she had received word from Harry, and today was supposed to be the day she finally got to bring him home. The petite woman decided that wearing out her shoes wouldn’t do any good and finally planted herself in a chair. Thoughts of Harry came to the forefront of her mind, as they did in every spare moment since Daphne delivered the letter. 

**Flashback**

Daphne and Astoria both had just made their way off the train, each trying to drag their trunks to a cart that was ready for them. Their mother smiling and waving at them to get their attention on the busy platform. Each made their way to their mother, the youngest smiling brightly, while her oldest looked a bit troubled. 

“What’s wrong dear?” Aurora asked as she embraced her eldest. 

“Not here mother. This is important and should be kept away from prying eyes and sensitive ears.” Daphne responded, though she had been scanning the crowd more than paying much attention to her mother. 

Aurora followed Daphne’s gaze as the younger girl had locked on to someone. It shocked her that her daughter was looking towards Harry Potter of all people. Her heart caught in her throat, as she watched the young man go through the barrier off the platform. “Alright then, let’s be off shall we?”

Minutes later the three of them were in the parlor of their home, an estate just outside of Lancaster. The three of them taking a seat, after having the house elves take the trunks up to the children's rooms and bring refreshments, did Aurora finally turn to her heir. 

“What is it that has you put off?” She asked kindly, while Astoria looked to her sister with a quizzical expression. 

Daphne pulled out the letter from her robes, “I was approached on the train today by Harry Potter. He asked me to give this to you mother.” 

Both Aurora and Astoria gasped at hearing Harry’s name. Gingerly she opened the letter her daughter had passed her. 

Dear Lady Greengrass, 

I am writing to you today as I have recently learned that you are my Godmother, and magical guardian. I learned this from Sirius Black last night before he turned himself in and asked that I reached out to you. I only do so is because I believed him when he swore on his magic that he did not betray my parents to Voldemort. 

As I live with my muggle Aunt and Uncle, I am unable to do anything to help Sirius get his name cleared. I have memories of Peter Pettigrew, who is alive and has lived as a pet rat in the Weasley household for the last thirteen years, admitting that he was the traitor. However, since he escaped, Sirius asked me to reach out to you to help us free him.

Also, I would like to believe that it was not your desire for me to live with my muggle relatives, but rather Dumbledore’s. If that is the case, please, do what you can to help me escape living with the Dursleys. They are absolutely vile towards me, and I don’t care what protections the Headmaster put on their house to protect me, I cannot stand another summer with their abuse. I am friends with Susan Bones and I am sure her Aunt would be willing to help with both of these issues. From what I have learned, she is a stern but fair woman. 

I plan on sending this with Daphne as I do not trust anything going by owl post at the moment. Please feel free to use whatever means to check the authenticity of my words. I hope this letter finds you well, and I pray that you are able to help us both. 

Your Godson,  
Harry Potter

Aurora passed the letter to Daphne for her to read, an unreadable expression on her face. She knew she had to act immediately, and made a floo call to Amelia, her best friend. 

**End Flashback** 

The sound of heels clacking on the floor, drew Aurora from her reverie. She stood just as the door opened to reveal a very stern looking witch by the name of Amelia Bones. 

“Please tell me that you have good news?” The blonde witch asked as Amelia shut and silenced her office with a quick wave of her wand. 

“Yes and no. I was able to convince Fudge to allow for you to take Harry into your custody. However, no amount of evidence will convince him to bring Dumbledore up on charges. We may have to consider moving to the ICW if we want to nail him on charges of kidnapping.” Amelia said as she threw herself down into her chair. “As for Sirius Black, we can’t move until we have more evidence. I think it would be best if I come for a visit tomorrow night and talk with him.” 

Aurora nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a great idea, now if you will excuse me.” She said moving towards the floo. “I have to go get my Godson.” 

 

*~*~*~*~* Harry & Daphne *~*~*~*~*  
The sound of the doorbell rang through the house on Privet Drive. “Who is it calling at this hour?” Petunia pondered aloud before glaring at Harry. “Well boy, what are you waiting for? Go get the door!” She barked as she returned her attention back to the late morning news. 

“Yes Aunt Petunia.” Harry said glumly as he put the last dish on the rack to dry. 

Making his way to the front door, Harry smoothed out the overly large shirt filled with holes and stains. Wincing as he touched the bruised ribs beneath the shirt, the young wizard reached for the knob and opened the door. Before him was a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a beautiful set of emerald green robes. “Mrs. Greengrass?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper.” 

“Harry?” The woman replied, shocked at the state of dress her godson was being forced to wear. Her eyes went hard when she noticed the fading bruise of a black eye, and cracked glasses. “Yes Harry, I got your letter. Sorry it has taken me so long to come fetch you but…”   
“WHO’S AT THE DOOR BOY?!” Petunia yelled from the living room. “AND WHAT DO THEY….” Petuna froze as she turned the corner and seen the witch before them. 

“Hello Petunia” Aurora spoke, her magic flickering around her as she reigned in her rage at the mistreatment of Harry. “I am here to take Harry now.” Aurora put an arm around Harry as she walked in. Reaching into her robes she withdrew a piece of parchment and thrust it into Petunia’s hands. “You are no longer Harry’s Guardian. And after seeing the way you make him live, you are lucky that I don’t hex the lot of you.”

Turning to Harry. “I assume you are all packed?” Her voice becoming calm and friendly once again. 

“Yes I am.” Harry said as he watched Petunia’s reaction. “I’ll just run up and get it now, Godmother.” 

Petunia’s eyes widened. “I knew you were friends with Lily, but if you are his Godmother, then why did I get saddled with the lout?” 

A loud crack echoed throughout the house as magic erupted off of the Witch. With deliberate steps she walked towards Petunia. “You will refrain from insulting Harry in my presence. Do you understand me? Also I should expect that you will no longer be receiving the thousand pound allowance a month from Dumbledore, well Harry's accounts anyway. Albus had no right to pay you out of Harry’s accounts. So do expect a 20% loss on your income until every bit of the 156,000 is paid back.” 

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Petunia’s shrill voice rang out. “WAIT TILL VERNON HEARS OF THIS!” 

Arching her eyebrow, “I’m not the one doing this. The goblins of Gringotts are the ones who will be garnishing all of your wages. “Anyways, what’s a muggle like you are that waste of space of a husband you have going to do? Last time I checked I am a witch and you are not.”

Loud thuds could be heard as Harry made his way down the stairs with his trunk. He had held off coming down as he listened in on the conversation below. It was about time the Dursley’s got what was coming to them. “Alright, I’m ready.” He said happily as he stood beside his Godmother. 

Looking to Petunia one last time. “I’d like to say goodbye or farewell, but frankly I wouldn’t want to wish you lot well after what you all have done to me. 

Aurora grasped Harry’s hand and with a pop, they were gone.


End file.
